My World Has Been Turned Upside Down
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: It's another St. Marcus Day and it's overcast, everyone else wants to go out. Marcus wants to stay in, but they convince him to go out and enjoy the festivities. By going out, he meets one girl who will change his life. Forever. AU/AH. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, since this was the only fic that got voted for, this is the one I shall work on. This story is AH/AU in the fact that Didyme is still alive, but she and Marcus aren't mates, she has one of her own, so Marcus will definitely be OOC. I hope you enjoy this story. By the way: the cover picture for this fic is how I picture Marcus, not that monstrosity in the movies, because in the guide, it is said that Marcus wasn't even twenty when he was chained. Well, enough beating around the bush, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, but I kinda wish I did.**

* * *

It was another St. Marcus' Day and it was overcast outside, but that didn't mean anything to Marcus, he just wanted to sit around the castle, as he usually did, and do nothing. The only things he really ever did was spend time in his library and feed, and that was just fine with him. Everyone was gathered in the throne room and chatting about nothing in particular, but Marcus wasn't taking part in the conversation; he had nothing to say. Most of the conversation was things that only couples talked about. Marcus didn't have a mate, and the fact that everyone else, expect those on the guard, did, made him sick, he couldn't stand all the lovey-dovey emotions. He was about ready to leave the throne room when there was a shift in the conversation.

"Aro, can we go outside, please? It's overcast outside and I think we should go enjoy the festivities," Sulpicia said suddenly.

Aro was quite for a moment before he spoke. "Hm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Brothers what do you think?" Aro replied.

"I don't see the harm in it," Lorenzo, Didyme's mate, responded.

"Really?" Didyme questioned as she climbed into Lorenzo's lap.

"Of course I don't have a problem with it my love," Lorenzo said before kissing Didyme's lips and she kissed him back. Both of them started purring.

"Get a room!" Caius exclaimed in some-what mock disgust.

Lorenzo broke the kiss. "All right, we'll just take yours."

"Don't even think about it!" Athenodora squeaked.

"So, I suppose it's official, we're all going out today," said Aro.

"Go on without me, I'm going to stay here," Marcus responded in a monotone voice. He really didn't want to leave the castle, and nobody could make him do so.

"Marcus, brother, you should go, it will be good for you," Aro replied.

"No, I want to stay here," Marcus said.

Athenodora, Didyme and Sulpicia looked at each other and the three of them went over to Marcus.

"Sisters, what are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, come with us please," Didyme begged.

"No." He really hated it when the others ganged up on him and tried to make him do something he didn't want to do, because in the end, he usually gave in.

"Brother, please, you'll have fun," Sulpicia said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Marcus replied. He tried to stay firm, but he could slowly feel his resolve weakening.

"You really should come with us," Athenodora responded.

"No. I'm not going to say it again. I don't want to go out. I have other things to do."

"Like what?" Didyme asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Marcus answered.

Eventually, the girls wore Marcus down.

"Fine, I'll go."

Even though he wasn't happy about going to the festival, the fact that he was leaving the castle was going to change his life. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you liked it even though I know it was a bit short. Please remember to review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. BTW: throughout the story, I'm going to throw in some basic German words, but the translations will be in the end author's note. Again, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

Eighteen year old, Lina Zimmerman, walked the streets of Volterra, and enjoyed the St. Marcus' Day Festival. Volterra took her breath away, although it was a small town, it was very majestic, it was such a change from the big city that she was used to.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the person exclaimed.

"_Es tut mir leid_*****, I wasn't watching where I was going," Lina said in a thick German accent. She looked up and locked eyes with a man with shoulder length black hair, and pale skin and his eyes were purple. She was quite confused by this. He also looked to be six feet tall.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me," he said.

"No, the fault is all mine," Lina replied.

"You're German." It wasn't a question.

"_Ja_.*****" He tilted his head in confusion. Lina gave a small smile. "That's yes in German."

"Right, I knew that, but I've never heard anyone speak the language so eloquently." Lina blushed slightly and looked away. German was a very harsh sounding language, she had never heard anybody call it eloquent. "Might I inquire your name?"

"My name is Lina. What's yours?" Lina responded as she looked back at him.

"Marcus," he answered.

"Are you named after St. Marcus?" Lina asked.

"I guess you could say that," Marcus answered. "Where in Germany are you from?"

"Berlin," Lina said.

"Ah, so much history lies in that city. I guess that's the history buff in me speaking. What part of Berlin?" Marcus responded.

"West Berlin and yes there is quite a bit of history there," Lina replied.

"So, how are you enjoying the festival?" Marcus questioned.

"It's certainly interesting. I've never seen anything like it," Lina said.

"Yes it is interesting. How long have you been in Volterra?" Marcus replied.

"Not long, I arrived in Italy a few days ago," Lina responded.

"Do you want a tour of the city?" Marcus inquired.

"_Ja_, that sounds great," Lina replied. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around Marcus. Marcus and Lina walked around Volterra for a while and just talked.

"Do you want to stop for lunch? I'm not very hungry since I had a large breakfast," Marcus said.

"Sure, that sounds great," Lina responded.

The two of them walked into a restaurant and Lina ordered some food.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Marcus queried.

"Yes, I have a younger brother, he's sixteen and I'm eighteen. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lina replied.

"Yes, I have two older brothers and an older sister, all of them are married. My oldest brother is in his forties, my other brother and his twin sister are twenty-five and I'm nineteen," Marcus said.

"Oh, and are you seeing anybody?" Lina responded. She didn't know where the question came from.

Marcus didn't seem to mind because he gave a small smile. "No, are you?" Marcus stated.

"No, I'm single," Lina said. Marcus suddenly got a some-what paniced look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, here comes my older brother and his wife," Marcus answered.

Lina turned around to see a man with black hair who looked to be in his mid-twenties with a woman with blonde-hair.

"Brother, there you are, we've been looking all over for you!"

"Hello Aro, Cia," Marcus said.

"Oh and who is this?" Aro asked as they came over.

"Aro, Cia, this is Lina. I ran into her in the square," Marcus answered.

There was something about Aro that reminded Lina of a shark. She didn't know if it was his smile or the way he carried himself or what.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear," Aro said as he held out his hand for Lina.

Lina shook Aro's hand and she noticed that he held onto it longer than was necessary, but she didn't say anything.

"You're from Germany," Aro said as he dropped her hand, it wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" Lina questioned.

"Your accent my dear, it gives it away," Aro responded.

"Oh." Lina nodded.

"Aro, come on, let's go, I need to pick up a few things," Cia said.

"Yes dearest. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you my dear. Marcus, will she be joining us for dinner?" Aro replied.

"No," Marcus responded.

"Oh, what a shame," Aro said. He got somewhat of a disappointed look on his face.

"Where did you get your blouse?" Cia inquired. Lina was sure that she was going to insult her, but she really didn't care.

"Germany," Lina responded.

"Well, it's very…nice." And with that, the both of them left.

"They were certainly made for each other," Lina said.

"Tell me about it," Marcus replied.

"No offense, but there is something about your brother that reminds me of a shark," Lina responded.

"None taken, I've thought the same thing for years," Marcus said.

When Lina was done eating, Marcus took care of the bill for her.

"Well, I must be getting back to my hotel, it was really nice meeting you Marcus," Lina said.

"It was nice to meet you too; can I see you again tomorrow?" Marcus replied.

"_Ja_, I would like that. Do you want to exchange numbers?" Lina responded.

"Sure."

Marcus and Lina exchanged numbers.

"Goodbye," said Marcus

"Adieu*****."

Marcus took Lina's hand and kissed it and then she went back to her hotel and called her mom.

"_Hallo__*****_sweetheart, how are you?"

"Hi Mom, I'm fine," Lina replied dreamily.

"I know you're not calling just to talk. What happened today?" her mother responded.

"I was out in Volterra and I met a guy," Lina said.

"Tell me all about him," her mother replied.

"He's tall and handsome, he definitely has some muscle, and he's sweet and he's about my age. We went out to lunch and talk and we exchanged numbers and we might be seeing each other again tomorrow."

"Sweetheart, don't move too fast, don't forget what happened last time."

"Yes Mom, I know, I'll never forget," Lina replied.

"He's still in jail, but he won't be there forever and if he gets out before you get home, we won't tell him where you are and your dad has the gun ready."

"Thanks Mom."

"Hey baby girl," came her father's voice.

"Hi Daddy."

"I heard all about this boy, you're mother had you on speaker, be careful."

"I will. How's Kurt?" Lina questioned.

"I'm fine. Sis, do you need me to beat this guy up?" Kurt said.

"No Kurt," Lina responded.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again," Kurt replied

"I know, but Marcus is really nice," she said.

"Yeah, so was he at first," Kurt responded.

"There's something different about him," she said.

"All right, sweetheart, we'll let you go. I love you," her mother replied.

"I love you all too."

Lina hung up and then got a shower; once she got out she pulled out her sketch pad and drew a picture of Marcus. As she thought about what he looked like she remembered that he had violet eyes and so did his brother and his sister-in-law, and then she remembered that both Aro and Marcus had cold hands. She took her sketch pad over to the desk where her laptop was and she opened it and went on the internet. It was uncanny that all of them had the same eyes, especially since Cia wasn't related to Marcus expect by marriage. Besides, purple eyes weren't natural. It was possible that they all had blue eyes and were wearing red contacts. _But why would they do that?_ Lina asked herself.

She started out by typing '_St. Marcus Day Festival, Volterra, Italy_' into a search engine. For several hours she searched the web for anything that might give her a clue as to what going on with Marcus, Aro, and Cia, but all she found was myths about how St. Marcus came to Volterra and eradicated vampires from the city and died in the process. She sat there for what seemed forever, and she was beginning to feel tired, but she wasn't going to give up until she found out the information she wanted. Finally after a very long night of searching, she found a picture and the caption was: 'rough sketch of the possible St. Marcus.' Lina opened the picture and looked at her sketch pad, it was a perfect match.

Lina gasped.

_He wasn't named after St. Marcus, he is St. Marcus_, Lina thought.

"Marcus is a vampire," Lina said out loud.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Lina found out the secret! And who is this mystery boy her family is referring to? I hope you all liked this chapter, even though I know she found out the secret a bit quickly. If there is anything you would like to see please leave your ideas in a review or send them to me in a PM, I'm open to new ideas although I pretty much know where I'm going with this story.**

**Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry**

**Ja: Yes**

**Adieu: Good bye**

**Hallo: Hello**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**YourEnchantingDesire: I'm happy to hear that you think this story is interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Savysnape7: I'm glad to hear that you like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for read and reviewing this story. Again, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy with school. **

* * *

Lina turned around and was about to scream when Marcus rushed over and placed his hand over her mouth. Fear filled her light blue eyes.

"Shh. You can't scream." Lina nodded fearfully and Marcus removed his hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Lina asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I came in through your window," Marcus answered.

"But I'm on the fourth floor," Lina said.

Marcus went over to the window and fell backwards out of it. Lina rushed over and looked down, not knowing what to expect, what she saw surprised her, Marcus was standing on the ground, completely unscathed. Lina didn't know what to think about it. _How is he not dead?_ A moment later he appeared in the window and went back in.

"I'm surprised it didn't take you longer to figure out my secret," Marcus said.

"Well, there were some things that didn't add up to you being human, so I was curious. Besides, I was curious about the myths about St. Marcus," Lina responded.

"I guess I wasn't a discreet as I normally am, but there's something about you that makes me…I don't know. I feeling like I've been waiting for you for all of my life," Marcus replied.

"What are you talking about?" Lina inquired.

"I've been a live for a very long time and vampires have what we call soul mates, the ones we are meant to be with for the rest of eternity," Marcus said.

"So there's no choice." It wasn't a question.

"Yes and no, we could choose to be with someone else, but we won't be truly happy and it seems to right almost all of the time, I mean look at Aro and Cia, they're perfect for each other."

She thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, they are," Lina replied.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now," said Marcus. Lina took a step away from Marcus. She no longer was comfortable around him. "You need to know that I'm not just a vampire, I'm a part of the vampire royalty, and we have laws, we can't have humans knowing what we are."

"So what's to happen to me?" Lina questioned. She was becoming nervous; she just hoped that she wouldn't have a panic attack.

"Well, by our laws you are to be either killed or changed," Marcus responded.

Lina took another step back and her breathing became heavy, she couldn't bring herself to calm down. "I can't suddenly go missing; my family will be looking for me if I don't go home when I'm supposed to."

"When that happens, we'll take care of it," Marcus said. Lina gasped, she knew what that meant; they would kill her family if they got too nosy. "Let me rephrase that, we would tell them that you ran away or died mysteriously."

Suddenly, Aro appeared in the room and Lina took another step back. "Hello my dear."

Lina crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. It was in her nature to become defensive when she was outnumbered and scared, either that, or she would have a full blown panic attack.

Suddenly a female version of Aro jumped in through the window. "Brother dearest, don't scare her."

Lina backed herself into a corner; she wasn't comfortable with three vampires in such a small space.

"Mimi, it's fine," Aro replied.

"Aro, leave, you're making her uneasy."

"I'm not meaning to," Aro said.

"Yes I know, but Aro-Waro-Pookie-Kins, you need to go."

"Didyme!" Aro exclaimed. Lina was sure that if he were human he would have been blushing a deep red.

"Yes?" she questioned sweetly. Aro sighed and shook his head. "Aro, it's time for you to go, besides Cia is looking for you," said Didyme.

"Fine," Aro grumbled as he jumped out of the window.

Didyme turned to Lina. "Forgive my brother. I'm Didyme."

Lina couldn't help but feel more relaxed around Didyme. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lina."

"You should come to the castle, Sulpicia won't be there and neither will Aro, they are going out tonight, and Athenodora is really nice you'll like her and my husband, but Caius, Dora's husband, you might want to steer clear of him. You should really come, it's not every day that I make a new friend," Didyme replied.

"Umm…all right," Lina responded. She was hesitant, but she couldn't describe how she felt around Didyme, she felt a bit comfortable, but that wasn't the correct word.

She led Lina over to the window and pointed. "Do you see the tower?"

"Yes," Lina said as she nodded.

"That's where the castle is. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Sure I'll come," Lina responded. She felt like she didn't have a choice.

"Yay! I'll go make sure a room is made ready for you."

"Thanks."

"See you in a little bit," said Didyme. She danced over to Marcus and planted a kiss on his cheek. "See you soon brother." And then she was gone.

Almost immediately Lina felt more defensive.

"So you really want to come to the castle?" Marcus asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Lina retorted.

"I see the effects of Didyme's gift are already wearing off," Marcus responded.

"What?" Lina questioned.

"Some vampires have special abilities. We call them gifts, Didyme's gift affects the mood of the people around her, the happier she is, the happier the people around her are. Her gift is called the Aura of Happiness," Marcus said.

"Oh."

"I also have a gift. I can see the bonds between people."

"What?" Lina inquired. She was completely confused. _How can people see bonds?_

"The bonds between people are like colored cords of different thickness. Each color represents something different and the thickness represents the strength of the bond. You have a very strong bond with your parents and a sibling," Marcus replied.

"Yes I do," Lina said.

"And there's another bond, it's jagged, but not completely broken; you two were close," Marcus responded.

Lina turned her back on Marcus; she didn't want to talk about that bond.

"I'm sorry; did I hit a sore spot? And if you don't mind me asking, why were your parents telling you to be careful?" Lina didn't answer. "Lina, I had a good time today, and I know you did too, does it matter what I am. I thought you liked me for who I am."

"I had a good time today too, but you're a vampire," Lina said.

Lina heard Marcus walk over to the window. "Only monsters judge people before they get to know them."

By the time Lina turned around, Marcus was gone. She walked over to the window and looked down, but she couldn't see him. Marcus' words rang in her head, she was a monster, she wasn't even willing to give him a chance; she sat down on the bed and brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and set her forehead on her knees.

Tears welled in her eyes. She knew she was raised better than to judge someone before getting to know them, but she was so cautious around guys, especially after the incident. Lina shuddered at the thought, and after a moment uncurled herself. She got up and walked to the window. She knew she had to apologize. She saw the tower illuminated by light, and she knew that was where she had to go. She changed into clothes, grabbed her purse and headed out to the streets of Volterra.

As she walked the streets, she noticed it was eerily quiet. She looked around her, but saw nothing. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a hand grabbed her arm.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! What's going to happen next? I hope you all liked the chapter. If you ever have any ideas about what you want to see happen, just leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. I'm open to new ideas, but I pretty much know where I'm going with this fic. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. **

**Special thanks to:**

**AnnyaVolturi: I'm happy to hear that you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ABTiandy: Yeah, I thought so too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annabeth Volturi: Oh yeah, she found out the secret all right. Here's her reaction. I'm happy to hear that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Savysnape7: Well here is more. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


End file.
